The present invention relates to computer connectors and relates more particularly to a female computer connector fastened to a computer mainframe for connecting a male computer connector on a cable from a computer peripheral equipment.
The requirement on the quality of a computer connector is very critical because any tiny structural defects may cause a transmission error. According to conventional methods, a computer connector is generally made through the process of injection molding. In order to prevent the pin holes from being blocked during the process of injection molding, each receptacle shall be sleeved with a bush made of a high molecular compound. This arrangement complicates the manufacturing process of a computer connector. Furthermore, the receptacles may be moved out of position or become tangled during the process of injection molding. If any receptacle tilted on one side, a higher impedance will be produced in interfering the quality of transmission.